


What if

by AngelHedgehog



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, What-If, adrientte, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelHedgehog/pseuds/AngelHedgehog
Summary: Disclaimer: Gabriel Agreste finally gained the miraculous of both Ladybug and Chat Noir, and seeing that his hunch on who they were was correct. After making his wish to bring Emilie back, will Adrien forgive his father what he has done when Adrien loses someone more important to him than his mother's return





	What if

“Finally! After all these years, my love and I can be reunited,” Hawkmoth aka Gabriel Agreste shouted as he gripped the Chat Noir’s ring and Ladybug’s earrings together in his hands, ready to make his wish.

“Hawkmoth you have to stop! If you make that wish, someone important will die in place of your wife,” Marinette tried to reason with him.  
Hawkmoth turned his gaze over to Marinette Duplain-Cheng before his gaze looked at his mortified son’s expression.

“Nooroo, dark wings fall,” Hawkmoth closed his eyes as he de-transformed and the kawami of the Moth Miraculous collapsed onto the ground beside his master from all the negative energy used during each battle.

“Father...why would you do this?” Adrien asked, upset that all this evil doing was caused by his own father.

Gabriel turned his gaze over to the clear casket that held his beautiful wife and placed his hand on top of it, with a gentle smile.

“I did this because I want nothing more than your mother back with us. All I’ve done has been to be reunited with her and for us to become a family once more,” Gabriel stated as he turned his eyes towards his son.

“So just to bring your wife back, you end up possibly killing Adrien in the process!” Marinette cried out before Gabriel glared at her in anger.

“My son will be fine, Madame Duplain-Cheng,” Gabriel stated, ignoring the cost as he closed his eyes and made his wish.

‘Through time and space, grant me the wish to bring Emilie Agreste back to the living,’ Gabriel thought as time began to slow and reverse itself to the whim of his wish.

Marinette looked at Adrien in fear, not wanting him to be lost to time and death. However, Adrien was not going to lose his life as Marinette had first thought as her body began to feel heavy and her eyes began to close.

Adrien’s gaze went over to where his Ladybug, his Marinette laid as his eyes widen in fear.

“M’lady…” Adrien slowly sat up and crawled over to her.

His hand touched her gently before he leaned back in fear and shock.

“No M’lady, don’t go!” Adrien cried out. 

Emilie’s green eyes opened as she looked around until her eyes meet the blue eyes of her husband.

“Gabriel...what have you done?” Emilie asked in horror.

“I...brought you back to me...we can be a family with Adrien,” Gabriel whispered as his eyes filled with tears before he turned his gaze to Adrien, “Come see your mo….”

Gabriel’s eyes widen as he saw Adrien clutch Marinette to his chest with tears in his eyes.

“What’s the matter Madame Duplain-Cheng?” Gabriel called out as he walked over to Adrien, who hissed at him and cuddled Marinette’s cold body to his, his body shaking as he nuzzled her face in hopes that she’d respond.

Each gesture made was given no answer, causing Adrien to cry into Marinette’s bluish-black hair.

Emilie slowly got out of her casket and rushed over to Adrien.

“My baby…” Emilie whispered as she placed her hand on Marinette’s cheek with tears.

“How could you?” Adrien mumbled as he turned angered green eyes at his father.

“I was just…” Gabriel was cut off by the angered screaming of his only son.

“You took the only girl I loved away from me...and for what...to bring mom back so your perfect little family can be together...well i dont want to be your son and I never wanted mom back like this!” Adrien shouted as he curled around himself with Marinette’s body tight in his arms.

Natalie watched from the sidelines as Adrien’s relationship with his father was completely broken.

“Adrien…” Gabriel was at a loss of words as he watched his son cry over an outstanding friend and heroic Ladybug, dead in his arms,

Nooro slowly flew over to Marinette and placed his small hand on her face/

“Tikki’s Ladybug…” Nooroo whispered softly.

Natalie looked as Emilie watched her son before she stood back up and turned her gaze towards her husband.

“How could you...was our son less important to you than having me in your life?” Emilie asked with tears in her eyes as she took both the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous from Gabriel’s hand.

She slowly walked over to Adrien and kissed his forehead.

“Mommy will always love you so much, my little Chaton,” Emilie whispered as she closed her eyes and made the wish.

‘Through time and space…’

Gabriel’s eyes widen as he rushed back to stop her.

“Emilie, no!”

‘Grant me this wish...and take my life...giving life back to Marinette Duplain-Cheng’ 

Emilie whispered softly as she slowly grasped Marinette’s hand in hers as she fixed the wish created by her husband’s foolish mistake.

Adrien’s eyes opened as he watched his mother look at him with both love and apology as her eyes closed once again and her body grew cold.

“Mom…” Adrien whispered before his gaze quickly went to Marinette. Her body began to warm up and gain color back as she took a deep breathe and coughed lightly.

“M’lady,” Adrien whispered as Marinette’s bluebell eyes opened to gaze into his green ones.

“Adrien….” Marinette whispered.

Adrien’s tears turned to happy tears as his lips met hers in a passionate yet desperate kiss.

Marinette blushed as she kissed him back before she leaned back and opened her hand to see hers and Adrien’s Miraculous.

Adrien took the Black Cat ring and put it back where it belonged before he did the same with the Ladybug earrings.

“There…” Adrien smiled softly before he looked at his mother’s peaceful expression, “Thank you mom…”

Natalie walked over to Gabriel’s crouched over body and placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Sir…?” Natalie called for softly as both Tikki and Plagg appeared and flew around their holders with Nooro joining as he was reunited with his friends once more.

“Why did she…” Gabriel couldn’t finish his sentence as he looked at his wife’s body as it was no longer alive once more.

“She saw someone who was worth more than her own life. It seemed she rather have Adrien be happy than to be reunited with her family as there will also be a new wall between you and your son,” Natalie explained lightly.

Marinette smiled before her gaze went over to Gabriel. She slowly got out of Adrien’s hold, causing him to stiffen in fear as he watched her head over to his father.

“Monsieur Agreste…” Marinette called for softly as she kneeled in front of him in worry.

“She’s gone…” Gabriel mumbled before he turned angered blue eyes towards the reason his wife no longer lived.

“You!” Gabriel exclaimed, “Once I’m done with you, NO designer will ever want your work!”

Marinette’s eyes widen in shock then in sadness as being a designer has always been her dream.

“That’s enough Monsieur Agreste,” Natalie ordered as Gabriel looked at her in anger.

“What was that, Madame Sinclair?” Gabriel demanded from his Secretary

Adrien stood up and held Marinette tightly into his arms, protectively.

“For once, think of Adrien and his happiness,” Natalie stated before she bowed to Adrien and Marinette before she turned and left.

Gabriel took off Nooroo’s Miraculous and handed it over to Marinette.

“Get out of my house,” Gabriel ordered as he picked up Emilie’s body, placed her back in her casket before he turned and left.

Marinette looked down at the Butterfly Miraculous then smiled sadly at Adrien, who watched her sadly.

“Tikki...spots on,” Marinette mumbled as she transformed into Ladybug then yoyoed out of the mansion back to Master Fu’s.

Plagg looked at Adrien, who went after his father and decided to follow after him.

Adrien stopped in the hallway as he watched Natalie with her packed bags as she looked through her tablet for a message that she had found from Emilie Agreste to give to her husband.

“Natalie…” Adrien called out softly.

Natalie looked at him and smiled softly as she handed the tablet to him.

“Be good Adrien and for what its worth...I’m so sorry about all of this…” Natalie stated as she left with her things.

Adrien looked at the tablet and read the letter.

My Dearest Gabriel,

There may come a time in our lives when I won’t be around to be part of this family anymore but I need you to make sure that no matter what happens that you will allow Adrien to grow and be happy. I love you both so much but I want Adrien to be happy. I want him to find a girl he loves and that loves him just as much as I love you. I will live within your heart always my love.

Emilie

Adrien headed to his father’s office and opened the door to place the tablet down for him before he decided to go after Marinette.

“Plagg, claws out!” Adrien cried out as he transformed then went out the window to find his Marinette.

Once he had left, Gabriel walked into his office and noticed Natalie’s tablet on his desk and read the letter that he had asked Natalie to decipher for him. As he read the letter, tears fell from his eyes as he looked down.

“I’m so sorry...my love..Natalie….Adrien….Marinette…” Gabriel mumbled as he went to turn himself over to the authorities.

Adrien had gone to Master Fu’s to see if Marinette was there when Wyazz informed him that she had gone home. He raced on the rooftops towards her before he headed on her roof and knocked on door on the floor.

Once Marinette opened up the hatch, Chat Noir de-transformed and went in to hold her close to him.

“Adrien…”

“Marinette…”

They leaned towards one another and shared a gentle kiss before lying down on the Chaise and watched TV the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic I have ever written and I wanted to write this once I thought about how much HawkMoth is trying to do all of this.
> 
> I hope its alright. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
